


Nobody's Hero

by carabrokes96



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carabrokes96/pseuds/carabrokes96
Summary: When Clark's older sister Theodora returns home from college he couldn't be happier, and neither could a certain heir to the Luthor family fortune.





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I recently got into Smallville and Lex Luthor is my favorite character, which is a huge jump from how I felt before seeing Smallville. Enjoy and please leave reviews! Without reviews I have no motivation to continue writing, so please leave feedback and let me know how you're liking it! Thanks for reading!

Theodora jumped out of the truck and closed the door, shouldering her duffle bag. She took a deep breath and smiled as she enjoyed the fresh Kansas air. She ran a hand through her long auburn hair and tied it up in a pony tail. Theo walked up to the door and knocked, waiting for an answer. 

Jonathan Kent opened the door and grinned. "Welcome home Theo." He pulled her into a hug and held her for a moment. "How's school going?"

"It's going. You have no idea how good it is to be home though. Can I come in?"

"Now what kind of question is that? You know the answer already." Jonathan stepped aside and let Theo walk in.

"How's Mom and Clark? I'm surprised they're not here."

"Clark's at school and Mom's over at the Talon dropping off some baked goods for Lana to sell."

"They got the Talon back open? A lot of things have happened since I've been gone huh?"

"Yep. Smallville's changed a lot Theo."

"My old room still open?"

"Of course it is! You need directions?"

Theo snorted and said, "Nah Dad. I think I can navigate the house pretty well by myself." Theo headed up the stairs and took a right heading to her old room. She opened the door and smiled to see it untouched. She collapsed on her bed and sighed, feeling happy for the first time in a long time. She started putting away her belongings and set up her desk. Her computer was set up in no time, as well as her textbooks and notebooks. Having the summer off was going to be a huge help to her studies, especially as she headed into her last year of grad school. When she finished she went downstairs and sat at the table with her father.

He sat with a photo album out on the table. It was opened to a family picture taken after they had adopted Clark. Theo smiled, remembering the day her little brother had come to their family.

Theo had been the one child the Kent were able to have. After her birth proved too strenuous on Martha the doctors decided to take measures to ensure she wouldn't get pregnant again. She had just turned nine the week before the meteor shower. Her parents were taking her for a drive to drop off some produce and she couldn't be happier. When the meteor hit the truck was sent off the road, and then they found Clark.

"Dad! It's a boy!" Theo got out of the truck and ran over to the boy, her father shouting after her.

"Theo! Wait, we don't know if it's safe yet!" He got out after her and ran to her, Martha following behind.

When they got to Theo she was sitting on the ground holding the boy's hand. Martha scooped up the child and looked up at Jonathan. "Jonathan, he's alone. We need to keep him safe."

Jonathan nodded and escorted his family back to the truck. They started to drive home when a man holding a nearly bald child appeared and waved down the truck. Jonathan realized it was Lionel Luthor and stopped the truck. Lionel ran to Jonathan's side of the truck.

"Please! You have to help me my son was hurt, I think he was hit by one of the meteors."

"Get in! We'll get you to Smallville Medical."

Lionel got in the truck with his son, who Theo looked at curiously.

"What happened to his hair?"

"I- I don't know."

Theo looked at the boy and smiled. "Hi. I'm Theodora Olivia Kent, but you can call me Theo. What's your name?"

The boy looked at her and said weakly. "I'm Alexander Luthor, but you can call me Lex."

"It's nice to meet you Lex. I hope you'll be okay so that maybe we can be friends."

Lionel smiled at the girl's naivety. "I hope he'll be okay too Theo. That would be nice for Lex to make more friends."

"What's your name?"

"I am Lionel Luthor."

Theo's eyes widened. "My dad says that you're a mean old ba-"

"That's quite enough of what I say Theo. I'm sure Mr. Luthor doesn't need to know that."

Lionel chuckled. "It's quite alright Mr-"

"Kent. Jonathan Kent."

The rest, as they say, was ancient history. Theodora smiled and placed her hand on top of her father's. "Reminiscing much?"

Jonathan laughed. "Just remembering a time when I could fit both of my children in my arms."

The door opened and Jonathan said "Martha? Is that you?"

"Yeah Jonathan, and Clark's here too. I saw another truck in the driveway, do we have a visitor?"

Martha came into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Theo. She rushed to her daughter and embraced her in a hug.

"Hey Mom." Clark came into the kitchen and grinned. "Theo!" Clark came over and scooped his older sister up in a hug.

Theo laughed. "Hey Clark! How you doing?"

"I'm good! I wasn't expecting to see you here!"

"Yeah! I'm taking the summer off before I start my last year of grad school."

"It's good to have you home sis. We missed you here in Smallville."

"I missed you guys too."

A knock on the door frame punctuated her sentence and Theo shifted her focus to the main entrance. A bald young man in a maroon sweater stood leaning against one side of the door frame. He had piercing blue eyes and a smirk on his face. Everything about him oozed confidence. "I seem to be breaking up a reunion. Whose this?"

Theo disentangled herself from her brother and mother's grasp and walked over to the man. "I'm Theodora Kent. You can call me Theo though."

A grin broke out on the man's face. "I think we may have met a long time ago. I'm -"

"Lex Luthor. I know. I've seen your face on the front page of the Daily Planet enough to know who you are. But the question is why are you in Smallville?"

"I'm expanding our business opportunities for LuthorCorp."

"Gotcha. So you're buying up poor people's land and evicting them like your dad then. Good to know." She turned around and started to walk away.

"Now why do you say that?"

Theo turned around and looked up at him. "I remember how you treated a few of my friends while you were living in Metropolis Lex. Masie sends her regards by the way."

Lex cringed, but only slightly. "I admit I was a bit of a party boy back them, but being in Smallville and befriending your brother has helped me shape up I must admit."

"I'll believe it when I see it. Now if you excuse me I haven't seen my family in quite a while, and I believe there is a reason that you're here besides meeting me."

Lex nodded. "Of course. I'll come by later to talk to Clark. Good bye Theodora Olivia Kent." With that he turned on his heel and left.

Theo rolled her eyes and went back to her family. "So. Who's gonna fill me in on what the hell has happened to Smallville since I've been gone?"


	2. An Unexpected Meetup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Theo settles in at home, Lex seems to find more reasons to show up at the Kent farm.

Lex got out of his car in time to see Theo walk out of the barn on the Kent's farm with Lana Lang. The two of them were smiling and escorting a pair of horses. He grinned and walked over to the fenced section. 

Lana smiled and walked over to him. "Lex! What are you doing here?"

"Well I was looking for Clark, but I can postpone for a few minutes. How are you today Lana?"

"I'm doing good. Theo agreed to go horse riding with me today, and we just got back from the fields."

"Oh is that so? How are you Theo?"

Theo stiffened slightly and replied coldly, "I'm fine Mr. Luthor. What are you wanting from my brother?"

"I just wanted to ask his advice on a matter. Nothing too important, but I've come to value your brother's insight."

Theo scoffed slightly. "What advice could you possibly need from a 16 year old boy?"

"I've been trying to find out more about a new arrival in Smallville. Clark's pretty close with them, so I thought I'd ask him a couple questions."

Theo rolled her eyes. "Of course you would. And why are you so interested in this new arrival?"

Lex leaned on the fence and smirked. "What can I say? They're intriguing. It helps that when we were nine I distinctly remember them saying that they wanted to be friends if I was okay after the meteor shower."

"Yeah, well nine year olds say the damnedest things don't they?" Theo started walking the horse back to the barn and Lex followed on the other side of the fence.

"What is it that you have against me? Have I personally harmed you in some way Theo?"

Theo tossed her head back and sighed. "I don't have time for this. I need to go make dinner. Clark is in the loft of the barn. Go talk to him there. Good bye Mr. Luthor, Lana." With that she headed to the house and went inside.

Lana looked over at Lex. "Okay. What was that?"

"Clearly Clark's sister isn't the biggest fan of me."

"You two knew each other?"

"Barely. Her family helped my father get me to a hospital after the meteors hit Smallville. I recall her being much more friendly than she is now though."

"You really must have done something to get her that angry. Theo's a hot head like her dad, but she's never treated anyone like that as long as I've known her."

Lex sighed. "Well then I guess I'm lucky. Have a good day Lana, I'm gonna go talk to Clark."

"Bye Lex!" Lana waved and started riding away on her horse as Lex headed up to Clark's loft.


	3. He's Starting to Grow on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few weeks, Lex has been starting to grow on Theo, despite her best efforts not to let him in. Will she let him grow on her, or will she resist his advances further?

Lex walked into the Talon and spotted Theo in a small booth in the corner. She was furiously typing on a laptop computer, her hair swept back and glasses perched on her nose. She shook her head and pressed the backspace key emphatically, sighed and closed her laptop. Theo held her head in her hands and massaged her temples.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Theo looked up at Lex, who was holding two cups of coffee. "Why would you want to sit with me? It's not like I've been very friendly to you."

Lex handed her the coffee. "I'm trying to make a peace offering here."

"I don't think it matters if I mind. Once a Luthor makes up his mind about what he wants he is determined to get it, no matter the obstacle."

"That would be an accurate assessment of my family. However, if you don't want me to sit here I won't."

Theo sighed. "You can sit if you want. I'm afraid I'm not good company however. This research I've been working on is reaching a dead end and I can't figure out where I'm going wrong. I'm very frustrated right now."

"That's alright. What are you researching if I may ask?"

"I'm in school for archaeology. I've been researching ancient Sumerian texts, and they all make reference to this being or creature or enormous power and strength, but I can't figure out what kind of being it is. At times it seems humanoid, and other ties it seems more like a monster than a man."

"Well it seems like a myth."

"See that's what everyone thought, up until last summer. Last summer I went on a archaeological expedition and found this." At this point Theo pulled out a photograph of fossilized remains and some green rocks.

"What's so special about this?"

"The DNA in the bones wasn't human. It wasn't anything that has ever been on this earth that we've found or that is known to science. The same goes for the green rocks. However, because of the meteors I knew exactly what those green rocks were. They were the same rocks that were in the meteors."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "So what does all this mean?"

Theo shifted in the booth and looked around at the people absorbed in their own conversations, then turned back to Lex. "Promise you won't judge me?"

"No more than I already have."

She rolled her eyes and then said quietly. "You know how the meteor rocks gave people weird abilities and powers? I think that the fossils we found somehow had those powers encoded in their DNA, and I think that the rock affected the being negatively somehow. Now it's just a matter of proving it without sounding like a nutcase or a crackpot."

"I don't think you're a crackpot Theodora."

Theo raised an eyebrow. "And what did I do to deserve such high praise from you Mr. Luthor?"

"Please call me Lex. And you don't need to do anything to deserve being called sane. You sound completely rational and credible. If you'd like, I could provide some of my own research into the meteor rocks. That way we could compare our findings."

Theo let a small smile escape. "I'd like that Lex."

Lex grinned. "Then it's a date."

Theo looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment. "Could you not call it that? Sorry. We're not on those terms yet."

"Why exactly do you hate me Theodora? What have I done?"

Theo tensed her jaw. "I don't want to talk about it here."

"Then where? Where will we talk about what I have done that has horribly wronged you?"

She stood up suddenly and gathered her materials. "I should get going. Dad's expecting me home for dinner."

Lex stood and grabbed her hand. "We will have to talk about this sometime Theodora. You can't keep avoiding it."

Theo twirled and snarled in his face. "Let. Me. Go. NOW."

The chatter in the coffee shop stopped as attention focused on Lex and Theo. She turned a bright shade of red, snatched her hand out his grip, and ran out of the cafe, leaving Lex baffled.

Lana came over. "What just happened?"

"Well Lana, I do believe I touch a nerve with Miss Kent."


	4. The Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex and Theo's fighting finally reaches a breaking point and the true situation comes to light.

Theo stormed into Lex's office as the thunder cracked outside. The wind had picked up considerably since leaving the farm.

"Theodora! I'm surprised to see you here. What do you want?"

"Care to explain to me why the hell you have a file on my brother and my family?" Theo snarled, throwing the file onto his desk. "I thought you were supposed to be his friend, turns out my father and I were both right and you're nothing but a two faced snake."

Lex sighed and stood. "I can explain everything Theo."

"I sure as hell hope you can. Because if you can't I will kick you ass from here to Arkansas."

"Your brother saved my life-"

"And this is how you repay him? By spying on him? Luthors sure do have a funny way of showing their gratitude don't they?"

"Theo I hit him with my car going 80 miles per hour and he didn't have a scratch on him!"

Theo didn't flinch and instead got in his face. "You're obviously crazy. Clark is a child, there is no way he would have survived that crash! You must have hit something else, a dog or a deer or something!"

"I'm not crazy Theo!"

"Well it sure as hell sounds like it! I just thought that maybe after so long you wouldn't be so paranoid anymore!"

They were both so close that Theo could feel Lex's breath on her face. The silence and tension were so thick you could slice it with a knife. After a long moment Lex finally said in a quiet tone, "What do you mean after so long?"

Theo's eyes widened as she realized her mistake. She shook her head and turned. "Nothing. I don't know what I meant."

Lex gently grabbed her wrist. "Yes you do. You wouldn't have said that if you didn't know what you meant. What are you talking about Theo?"

Suddenly Theo turned with tears in her eyes. "You really don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

Theo stopped. "This whole time I thought you were just faking it."

"Faking what Theo?"

Thunder cracked and the wind howled as Theo looked Lex in the eye. "We had something Lex. In our senior year of high school I had a semester abroad at your boarding school. We hit it off pretty well. Really well in fact. I was your girlfriend Lex. We were together."

Lex's eyes widened. "What?"

A tear fell from Theo's eye. "We were together. And I'd like to think we might have stayed together, if it hadn't been for a car accident you had right before graduation." She pointed to a scar on her chin. "I got this from it. I was lucky. You however, you had a lot of injuries, including major head trauma. The doctors all said that you may not remember us or your last year of high school. Turned out they were right. I never got to find out for myself until now though."

"Why didn't you stay? You just left?"

"You think I wanted to leave?! I wanted to stay Lex! I love you!"

"Then why didn't you?!"

"Your father threatened my family's farm if I didn't leave! He said he'd put my father so far into debt he'd never be able to get out of it. He said he didn't want his son running around with some corn fed country hick. He said you deserved better. And honestly? He was right. You do."

"Theo-"

"Don't. Just - just let me go. We're different people now. We could never work."

"We won't know unless we try." He grasped her wrist and gently tilted her chin up to face him.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, we won't know if wouldn't work unless we try."

"Do you really mean that? I've seen the Luthor charm with the ladies first hand. Macie still havn't forgiven you by the way."

Lex chuckled. "I already paid Macie a visit and apologized." Theo raised an eyebrow and he laughed. "Nothing too promiscuous, I promise."

Theo smiled and looked at his lips. "A second chance could be nice."

"Yeah." Lex cupped her face and leaned in when the doors slammed open and Lionel Luthor strolled in.

Theo jumped out of Lex's arms as if burned. She felt Lionel glaring at her as she backed up. "I- I should go."

Lex took Theo's hand. "No. You should stay."

Lionel placed his hands in the hair. "I'm clearly interrupting a touching moment."

"Yes. You are. Care to explain why you threatened her family's livelihood to keep her away from me?"

Lionel scoffed as they began arguing. Theo nervously paced the floor of the office as the shouting got louder with the howling wind. She adjusted her cardigan and held her torso closer, worrying about her family and Lex.

Just when she thought it couldn't get more heated between Lex and Lionel, the window shattered and the column holding up the ceiling started cracking. Lex was sent flying from the force of the tornado into a desk, while the column started falling towards Lionel, who was lying on the ground.

Theo ran to Lionel and pushed him out the way, the column falling on her leg instead, while another support structure hit Lionel's torso. He called out for Lex as Theo screamed in pain.

Lex's eyes widened as he got up and rushed to Theo's side. "Theo! Theo are you okay?"

"My leg, I think my leg's broken. Go help your dad, he needs it more than me!"

Lex ran over to his father and managed to lift the column off of him. He picked his father up and moved him onto a couch, and then went to get Theo out. He managed to pull her out and she groaned at the pain. "Don't worry Theo, I've got you. Do you think you can stand? We have to get to safety."

Theo didn't answer but gritted her teeth as she went to stand on her good leg. A small shriek got out of her throat and Lex immediately started carrying it. "It's okay Theo. I've got you."

"I'm so sorry Lex."

"For what? Saving my father's life?" He carried Theo to a safer part of the house and jokingly said, "Now stay right here. I believe we still have a lot to talk about."

Theo laughed shakily. "Believe you me, I don't think I could leave even if I wanted to."

He grinned and then went to get Lionel, picking him up and carrying him to the safe room. He set him down on the couch and sat on the bed next to Theo. Lionel was knocked out cold, but he was breathing. As soon as the storm was over he'd get both of them to an ambulance. For now, the task was to examine Theo's wounds.

He rolled up the ripped part of Theo's pants and examined the break. It seemed like a clean shatter, and he could see signs of the bone beneath. His stomach turned and he grabbed a clean cloth and began cleaning what he could. Theo hissed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You saved me Lex."

"Of course I did. It'd be pretty silly if I didn't at least make an attempt to save my girlfriend wouldn't it?"

"Are you sure you really want to give us a try?"

"I'm more sure about this than I've ever been sure about anything."

Theo nodded. "Okay then. I guess we're giving this another shot then."

"I guess so." He kissed her hand and waited for the storm to die down.


End file.
